Bladder Troubles
This is my first Omorashi story, containing some of Meme's and my characters. I have also spoofed in some other characters, but yeah. Don't like, don't read, no hates, etc. I also couldn't thuink of a better title. Heck, I don't even think I spelled Bladder right. I also have used some ideas from Strider's Omorashi's, so I credit her for some of the ideas used in this story. You will know if it's her idea when I put a star * above it. ^^ Again, credit to Strider for the parts with a star *. PS: I included some (two) easter eggs. Find them! Dynamic groaned and rolled out of bed. Litterally. With a loud thud on the floor, she rubbed her head. "I have to stop doing that..." she grumbled. She got out of her pajamas and put on a MU jersey and green shorts. She walked down the hallway of her house, knocking on the doors of her sisters rooms before walking downstairs. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, and drank about 4 or 5 cups of orange juice.* "Dang, empty." Dynamic said, putting the empty orange juice jug into the fridge, just as her sisters walked into the kitchen. The second youngest sister, Maria, opened the fridge and got out the orange juice jug. Shaking it. "Aw come on! Dynamic, there are other people in this house who like orange juice too, you know!!" she yelled. "And I should care why?" Dynamic asked, getting a bowl of cereal. "You really shouldn't drink milk after you drank juice, Dynamic, it can give you gut-rot." Cadence said, eating a strawberry cereal bar. "Yeah, I had that once. It's so painful. It's like a stomach ache but way worse." Hannah said, eating a strawberry poptart with sprinkles. "And?" Dynamic asked, eating her bowl of cereal with an unresonably large amount of milk. "Come on, she won't listen, let's just go get ready." Maria said, putting on her blue flats and grabbing her backpack. Hannah and Cadence put on their shoes, grabbed their backpacks, and walked out the door. Dynamic finished her cereal, put her dishes in the sink, put on her shoes and backpack and waited with her sisters at the bus stop. "You ate that entire bowl of cereal?" Maria asked. Dynamic nodded. "Enjoy your gut-rot." Hannah said, laughing slightly as the bus to MU came. Hannah, Maria, Cadence and Dynamic got on. *As the bus began to move, Dynamic started to feel a bit uncomfortable. She then realized it was because she had to use the bathroom. 'I guess I should have gone before we left. Oh well, I can hold it.' she thought. She crossed her legs and looked out the window, hoping it would help her forget about her need to use the bathroom. The bus stopped at a red light, and the moving pictures out the window (wat)stopped as well. Dynamic groaned as she changed positions, hoping to God the light would turn green. Cadence noticed her sister's constant moving and groaning. "Dynamic, you okay?" she asked, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Yes, yes, I'm fine," Dynamic said, swatting her sister's hand away. The bus began to move, and Dynamic sighed. The bus stopped as MU came into view. Dynamic and her sisters were the last ones to exit the bus. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Cadence asked again. "Yes, I'm fine! Geez!" Dynamic yelled. Dynamic then sighed. Only a few more hours to go. *SUPER AWESOME MEGA SUPER COOL TIMELAPSE* Dynamic was constantly changing positions in class, hoping that she would be able to forget about her need to go to the bathroom. She stared at the clock. Only a half hour left. She could hold it, couldn't she? She could not wet herself. She just couldn't. She would be the laughing stock of the entire school! She wouldn't be the bully anymore, and she wouldn't be feared! She would just be 'that girl who wet herself'! Her entire reputation would go down the drai-- Dynamic stopped herself. She didn't want to think about anything sink or toilet related. She yelped as a tiny trickle of urine escaped her body. She quickly put her hands between her legs, hoping nobody saw or heard. LMX peered over to Dynamic. "Hey, Yelpy." she said. Dynamic simply groaned, as she was using all of her strength to not wet herself. And LMX noticed that. "Man, it's hot today." she said, taking out a bottle of water, waving it in front of Dynamic's face. "Want some?" "Uh-uh." Dynamic simply replied. "Okay, your loss." LMX said, proceeding to drink water right in front of Dynamic's face. Dynamic yepled as more urine trickled down her legs. LMX sighed in relief. "Aah, water. The best thing in the world." she said. Meme looked at LMX and whispered, "What are you doing?" LMX winked at Meme and looked at Dynamic. Meme soon caught on, stifiling laughter. "What's so funny?" Randall asked. "Dynamic's gonna wet herself!" Meme whispered, laughing. Randall couldn't help but silently laugh. That was going to be so funny. Eris saw the things that LMX was doing, teasing Dynamic and all, and whipped out her phone and began recording. "You know, Water was on the earth since the beginning of time. That's a reaally long time. Water's like a cockroach." LMX said. "You're seriously c-comparing water to a c-cockroach?" Dynamic said, constantly crossing her legs and changing positions. "Yeah, cockroaches are hard to kill, and so is water. Heck, water can never be killed. It's not alive! It's just an object! It'll be on the earth forever!" she said. More urine escaped Dynamic's body, but she tried to keep it in small streams. Hannah tossed Meme two plastic cups and a bottle of water. Meme soon caught onto what she was planning, and poured the water into a cup as loudly as possible, then slowly pouring the water into the other cup. Randall was stifling laughter. Dynamic heard this, and swore that when this was over, nobody would be able to walk for at least a month. LMX sipped more water in front of Dynamic. She couldn't hold it any longer. More urine escaped Dynamic's body, and it began puddling on the floor. She used all her strength to hold it, but it was no use. LMX began laughing as she saw Dynamic wetting herself. Hearing LMX's laughter, Randall and Meme began laughing. Then, the other Rodiker's. Soon the entire class was laughing at Dynamic and her poor bladder. As soon as Dynamic was done urinating herself, LMX noticed something. "Are you-- Are you crying?" she asked. "N-no, there's just something in my eye.." Dynamic said with a poor lie. LMX was silent for a moment. To this day, the entire classroom thought she felt sorry for a moment. Until... "That just makes this all the sweeter!" she said, laughing. "Serves you right, Dynamic!" Meme laughed. "Now DYNAMIC earned the title as Pee-body!" Randall laughed. Dynamic glanced over to Eris, who was recording with her phone. "YOU WERE RECORDING THIS!?" Dynamic yelled. "I had to, LMX paid me fifty bucks." she said, waving one red, 50$ dollar bill in the air. Dynamic growled and pounced on LMX, who turned ghost and flew upwards. "Oh, there's that temper of yours again! You need to get that under control!" LMX said, laughing. Dynamic landed on the floor with a small 'thud', before running out of the school, crying. She vowed revenge against the entire school, especially LMX. ---- Na-na-nah-naaaa! My first Omorashee! Feedback in curmentrs pleezhe Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s stories Category:~InvaderXeena~ Category:Meme911's pages Category:Meme911's characters Category:Meme911 Category:Omorashi